


Keeping distance (or trying to)

by the_ice_star_me



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Step-siblings, flirty step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ice_star_me/pseuds/the_ice_star_me
Summary: Lucette and Rod are trying to keep some distance from each other, while Emelaigne and Sebby are making it harder for them. Lucette tries to reason with Emelaigne.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Rod Benedikt Widdensov
Kudos: 24





	Keeping distance (or trying to)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I wrote and I hope it is okay. English is not my mother-tongue, so there may be grammar mistakes.

Keeping her distance from Rod would be difficult anyway, but Emelaigne was making it even harder by telling them over and over again they were wrong for giving up on something so precious. Not to mention how Sebby took every opportunity he got to say that Emelaigne was right.

But how could she insist on trying to be with Rod when there would be so many problems? Emelaigne was a bit stubborn about this, but Lucette still tried to reason with her.  
\- Em ... look, I understand you are worried that your brother may be sad about not being with me, but …

\- May be? He IS sad, Lucette. How could he not be sad when he can't be with the woman he loves? And I'm worried about both of you, not just him.

\- I ... well, it's not ideal, but we can't simply forget the probable consequences. Think about it. Think about what would happen to Rod. I bet there would be many people who would say he is insane and that's the only explanation as to why he claims he is in love with the ice princess, the daughter of the evil witch, his stepsister. And if we had children ... I've spent all my life having to deal with people throwing me death glares and avoiding me because of my mother. I wish this would stop with me, but I don't have my hopes up. My children will probably still be blamed for what their grandmother did and, if Rod was the father, then his children would have to deal with people's death glares just like me. Our step-siblings situation wouldn't help neither. Many people would be against our relationship just for that alone. We don't even know if our parents at least would support us. My relationship with the King was never a good one and, even so, I fear how he would react if I told him that I love Rod. For your brother, it would probably be even worse, because he has a good relationship with Ophelia and telling her that he is in love with me could cause an argument. You don't want your mother arguing with your brother, do you? So you must understand why Rod and I have to keep our distance.

Lucette sighed.

\- Besides that ... he will be fine, Em. Don't worry. Remember how you told me that he liked Viorica? If he got over her, he can get over me too. He just needs some time. And you would do better to him if you didn't make this harder. He will move on sooner if you stop saying that his feelings for me are precious and he shouldn't give up on that.  
Emelaigne shook her head.

\- I didn't say it would be easy, but I still think what you two have is worth fighting for. Have you never heard that the best things are never easy to get? Also ... he did like Viorica, but I don't think it was as strong as his feelings for you. They weren't meant to be, after all.

Lucette had an answer to that, but decided to keep quiet because she should keep Rod's secret. Emelaigne still didn't know how or why Rod had been cursed.

\- I know that it's a complicated situation and, in the end, it's up to you two if you are going to fight to be together. But, please, think about it. Think about what you are throwing away. And remember that, whenever you need support, you can always count on me.

Lucette couldn't help reminiscing this last talk with Emelaigne and think about all this situation, about Rod and the future she wanted to have with him. But what was she supposed to do? They couldn't even be sure they would have their parents support, at least. Lucette was somewhat used to people hating her and bad mouthing her, still it was very unpleasant. How could she put Rod in this situation? What if his own mother disapproved of their relationship? How could Lucette risk an argument between Rod and Ophelia when she knew how awful it was not having a good relationship with your own parent? Rod would never want to take this risk and he would never be with someone his mother disapproved of, understandably so. Lucette could never ask him to go through so much trouble just to be with her. Clearly, her dreams about a future with Rod were just wishful thinking.  
But Rod would be fine, at least. He would move on past her, as he had moved on past Viorica. He would go on to find love with some other girl and live a happy life with her. Picturing Rod married with another someone else was painful, but picturing him suffering for them not being together was worse. After all, Lucette had nothing to gain if Rod stayed in love with her when she couldn't be with him no matter what, so she wished he would find happiness in life, despite her not being part of this happiness.

A knock on the door interrupted her reminiscences.

\- Lucette, could we talk for a moment?

It was Rod.

\- Come in.

Rod had a pained expression, which made Lucette feel like hugging him, but she knew to restrain herself. He pointed to a chair.

\- May I sit here?

\- Of course. But may I know what you want to talk about?

\- Em came to talk to me about the last talk she had with you and I’ve been thinking … we need to discuss that.

\- But, Rod, what is there to discuss? We both agreed ...

Rod raised a hand.

\- Please, just hear me out. I promise I will listen to you later, just let me explain my side of this story. - He said, looking into her eyes. - Do you really think I care more about what people say than about you? I thought you knew how much you mean to me, but if you think I am more afraid of being called insane than losing you, then you don’t really know that much.

He shook his head, sighing, before turning back to her.

\- Lucette, I need you to know I love you. I - love - you. I would never be more afraid of being called insane than losing you. If I care about what people say, it’s only because I don’t want them to hurt the ones I love, like you.

\- As for the issues of children … It’s possible that some people will blame your children for your mother’s evil deeds, but I don’t think the situation is as bad as you think. It seems you haven’t noticed, but people have already started warming up to you ever since you broke your curse. Many people have already realized that you are not like your mother, so they will not treat your children as they treated you. Yes, maybe a few narrow-minded people will still throw death glares to your children, but they will not be as many as you think. Also, is this really the best solution? Instead of thinking about how to better deal with the matter so your children will not suffer, you think the best solution is simply not to have children at all? There are better ways to deal with this, Lucette, and don’t forget that I used to hate you. If you could prove to me that you are an amazing person, very different from that tyrant, then you can prove that to the people too. In fact, they are already starting to see that and they won’t think your children are like their grandmother.

\- Then there is the issue of our parents - He continued. - Yes, I suppose this is really the greatest obstacle for us. But, my mother, at least … I believe that she would come to approve of us within time, if not from the beginning. I don’t know how her initial reaction would be, but I can’t believe that she wouldn’t come to see how much you mean to me. I don’t know how long it would take, but I know that, sooner or later, she would see that you are good to me and she would approve of us.

\- Are you sure about this? - Rod’s words had reminded Lucette of the moment when Ophelia had asked her about the two of them. Ophelia had said that she knew Lucette was good for Rod and that, if she had her way, she would let her son court the Crown princess. But the princess was working as a maid and Ophelia didn’t remember that Lucette and Rod were step-siblings. Would Ophelia have said the same thing if she knew about their step-siblings situation? Probably not.

\- Yes, I am sure. Mother would come to see you are good to me. Your father, on the other hand … I think he would probably be more difficult to convince, unfortunately, and I know we have to keep his possible reaction in mind. But there is one last issue I need to talk to you about.

\- What is it?

\- Lucette, I could never forget you. Clearly, you have no idea how much you mean to me, if you are saying to Emelaigne that I will just move on from you, as if it would be an easy task.

\- Easy or not, we both know that you will move on, as you should.

Rod stood up and walked toward her, taking her hands in his.

\- I will say that again: I love you. You are underestimating how much you mean to me, how much I care about you. That’s why I needed to talk to you. I couldn’t just let you keep thinking like you don’t mean that much.

The urge to embrace him was strong and Lucette needed a lot of will power not do that.

\- But what is the point? Talking about it will not change our situation. - She forced herself to say, even as her resolve was starting to crumble.

\- Maybe not, but … I’ve been thinking … I don’t want … I never wanted to forget this feelings I have for you and I know, no matter what people may say, you are worth fighting for. So … if you don’t want that, I swear I will not insist, I won’t bring this up again, but I want to be with you. It’s a complicated matter, but we could keep it a secret for a while, until we figure it out how to tell people about us. What do you say?

She let go of his hands and hugged him. He was a bit surprised, but happily returned the embrace.

\- Are you sure about this? - She asked.

\- Completely.

\- Then I agree. Let’s not give up on us that easily. We will have to keep it a secret, at least for a while, but we are not giving up.

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

\- Thank you for giving me this chance, Lucette. I promise I will do my best to be worthy of you. And I know convincing your father to give his approval will probably not be easy, but I shall work on showing him that I care about you and that I will always be there for you whenever you need me.

He kissed her goodbye and, a bit hesitantly, let her go and went out on his way. They both had tried to keep their distance, but they couldn’t. They meant too much to each other. In the end, giving up was never really an option.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope you liked it.


End file.
